Unexpected love
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina lost Daniel and was married to Leopold. She fears the worst but what happens when Leopold is not like she expected? AU


**Leopold is always the bad guy in the stories. I thought a small oneshot with the opposite should be written:))**

Regina was standing next to her and Leopold's bed. She gulped. She would have to sleep with him. She had to prove her virginity. But she wasn't a virgin anymore. He would punish her for this. She sat down on the bed and started crying. He would kill her for that. She didn't heard or saw Leopold enter and flinched when he suddenly sat down next to her. "What's going on?" He asked and Regina looked away.

"Nothing." She answered and wiped her tears quickly away. He turned her head and looked into her eyes. "You are unhappy. Tell me why." He told her and she shook her head. Leopold sighed and then started to change into his sleepwear. He laid down and Regina hesitantly undressed. He stopped her and slowly pulled her down on the bed. He waited for her to lay down before he spooned her and started to fall asleep.

She soon fell asleep too and woke up a few hours later. She was sweating and breathing heavily. A nightmare had woken her up. She looked to the side and gasped when she saw Leopold looking at her softly. He sat up and kissed her shoulder. "You are safe." He whispered. She settled back into the bed and let herself be held. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and he sighed. "I know that you are no virgin anymore." She sat up quickly and wanted to scramble of the bed but he grabbed her waist. "Sh. I'm not angry." He said and she gasped.

He pushed her on the bed and softly leaned over her. She looked at him scared. "I'm not gonna beat you. I really don't care if you are a virgin or not." He whispered and she looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked. "You aren't my first either. Why should I burden you with making me your first?" He answered and Regina gulped. "I...I'm still sorry." She mumbled and he stroked her cheek. "And I still don't mind." He answered and Regina smiled hesitantly. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back. She didn't know why she did it but it felt alright.

He broke their kiss and laid down behind her again. She leaned into him and fell asleep again.

The next morning Regina woke up alone in bed and sat up confused. Leopold was choosing an outfit for the day and turned around to her. "Good morning, Regina." He said and smiled softly at her. "Good morning, Leopold." She answered and got out of the bed. Leopold walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. She leaned against him and sighed contently. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer. "Today I have a council meeting. You can either do something with Snow or sit with me." He told her and she nodded.

"Uh... how long will it take?" She asked and he thought about. "An hour. Why?" He answered and Regina bit her lip nervously. "Well... we could do something as f-family..." She said and Leopold smiled. "I would like that." He answered and Regina smiled hesitantly. "I have to tell you something else..." Regina said quietly and Leopold cupped her cheek. "Whatever it is... it will be alright." He answered and she looked down. "I'm with child..." She whispered and he gasped. "It's... it's of my... my former fiancé..." "Well... how far are you already?" He asked and she looked up again. "Third week..." She answered and he smiled. "We'll just say that it's too early but it's healthy when it gets born." He told her and she gasped.

"You... you won't kill it?" She asked and he shook his head. "I like you, Regina. And I can understand how it feels to loose someone you love dearly... I almost got insane after Eva died. I don't want that you have to go through twice this pain. Snow will still inherit the throne even if it is a boy." He said and she nodded. "I don't want him or her to be a ruler anyway." She answered and he chuckled. She hugged him tightly. "But we have to say that we had sex last night and we need a bit blood..." He said and gasped when she stepped away, took a knife and slit open her hand. He quickly gripped her wrist but she just held it over the middle of the bed and let the blood soak into the sheets. "I would have done that, Regina... you need all your blood for our child." He said and she sighed.

"It's the least I can do after all your forgiveness and understanding." She told him and when she was satisfied she pulled her hand back to her. He quickly pressed a tissue on it and she smiled at him softly. "Thank you." She said and he ran a hand through her hair before he pressed her against him. She wrapped an arm around him and sighed contently. "Thank you so much, Leopold... thank you." "You are welcome." He answered.

**8 months later...**

Regina was laying on her bed and held Leopold's hand tightly in her own. She was sweating and panting heavily. Leopold had wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her hand tightly. "Not that much longer, Regina. You are almost through." He told her and she smiled weakly. "One more push, your majesty." The midwife said and Regina took a deep breath. She pushed one last time and they heard the cries of their newborn. "It's a boy, your majesties." The midwife told them and Regina smiled softly. "I want to name him Liam." Regina said and looked up to Leopold who smiled softly. "So it will be then." He answered and the midwife gave Regina the in a blanket wrapped boy.

She held him against her and cooed lovingly. Leopold stroked Liam's cheek softly and smiled at him. "Our beautiful little son." He said and she nodded. "Could you get Snow?" Leopold asked the midwife who nodded and quickly left. Regina sat up a bit more and pulled a blanket over her legs. She breast-fed Liam while they waited and sighed tiredly. "He looks like you." Leopold said and Regina smiled. "For being a 4 hours pain he is quite beautiful, yes." She answered cheekily and Leopold chuckled. He kissed her softly and she sighed contently.

"I want him to have a great childhood... with being able to play in mud without being scolded off.. with playing other children... just exactly the opposite to my own childhood." She confessed and Leopold nodded. "He will. I promise you, Regina." He told her and Snow came into the room. She sat down at the end of the bed and smiled at them brightly. "Is that my brother?" She asked happily and they nodded. "Snow, meet Liam." Regina said and Snow was directly by her side and looked at Liam's small face. She grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "He is so cute." Snow said and Regina chuckled. "That he is." She answered and Leopold grinned.

He loved it when Regina was happy. He was glad that he hadn't lashed out on her 8 months ago but showed her sympathy and love. After half a year Regina felt so comfortable around him that they even had their first time together. They had developed feelings for each other. Sure they weren't as strong as the feelings were to their true loves but still. They cared deeply for each other and he would make sure that Regina's son would be cared for too. "Tomorrow is a ball to announce his birth." Leopold told her and she nodded. "Okay." She answered and yawned.

"Let me take him to bed so that you can go to sleep." He said and she handed him Liam over. He laid him down in his crib and ushered Snow out who went back to bed. He laid down behind Regina and held her during the night.

The next morning she was the latest one to wake up. Leopold was gone with Liam and on the nightstand was a small note. She picked it up and smiled. Quickly she called for her maid who helped her into a dress before she walked into the throne room. The people all bowed in front of her and she made her way to Leopold. "I'm happy that my beautiful wife is already wake. She had a rough night yesterday but it was all worth it... We want to present to you our newborn son Liam the first." Leopold said when Regina was next to him and had taken his hand.

The crowd applauded and Regina turned to the crib and picked up the small cute bundle. She handed him over to Leopold who lifted him high up. Liam looked around interested and the crowd cooed over him. Leopold handed him back to Regina who held Liam like a trophy tightly against her chest. She smiled happily and kissed her son's head. She had won. Her mother had failed. She would have a happy life, maybe not with Daniel but with his cute son.


End file.
